Colére
by Bristolly Bristolla
Summary: Petit défouloir. Les sentiments De Luna vis-à-vis d'un Blaise détestable.
1. Chapter 1

Une petite poussée de colère qui m'a inspiré ce petit drabble sans aucune prétention, juste un petit instant de défoulement ^^

Je te déteste. Je hais tout en toi : tes abdos _trop_ bien dessinés, ta peau bien trop sombre par rapport à la mienne, ton _foutu_ caractère de Serpentard à deux balles, la façon que tu as de lancer le Souafle quand tu t'entraînes, ta _putain_ de beauté, sans doute héritée de ta mère, ton petit rictus quand tu es avec Malfoy et Parkinson, ton sourire vantard quand tu dragues une de ces dindes que tu aimes tant, une différente chaque soir, tu préfères sans doute la variété, c'est pour ça. Ou alors, c'est que toi, Blaise Zabini, malgré ton sourire de tombeur, ton corps de rêve, ton poste de poursuiveur chez Serpentard et tes airs de grand garçon, tu as peur d'aimer.

Non.

Tu es _incapable_ d'aimer. Incapable de sentiments. Incapable de considérer une fille comme autre chose qu'une poupée gonflable. Incapable d'en rendre une heureuse. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai vu une de tes conquêtes sortir du cachot de votre salle commune avec le mascara suivant le chemin de ses larmes, à moitié habillée mais complètement humiliée, son amour-propre et sa dignité en lambeaux, n'étant qu'un numéro sur ton tableau de chasse, croyant pouvoir te domestiquer mais ayant lamentablement échoué.

Et moi, je les vois, mais invisible Luna Lovegood, je les laisse à leur petits rêves de princesses déçus, en sachant pertinemment que j'ai les mêmes.

**Review ? =3**


	2. Chapter 2

_« profondément amoureux »_

Par pitié, ne me fait pas rire. Toi, Blaise Zabini, un des plus convoité des Serpentards, amoureux ? J'n'y crois pas. Même pas une seconde.  
Quand je repense à comment tout ça à commencer, au début, j'ai envie d'éclater de rire ou de te fracasser la tête contre le marbre de la Grande Salle.

Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Venir mater les filles dans le lac, c'était plus fort que toi, visiblement. De même que venir fouiner dans nos dortoirs, apparemment. Je me souviens de ce jour-là, quand j'ai ouvert la porte des dortoirs et que je t'ai trouvé dedans, à feuilleter le journal intime d'une de ces dindes qui partageaient mon dortoir. La surprise d'abord, en te découvrant vautré sur le lit comme si tout t'était dû, la colère ensuite, en voyant que ce lit, c'était le mien, et puis finalement, la rage, en reconnaissant _ce_ journal. Celui que mon pére m'avait offert pour mes 12 ans, un peu avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Je me souviens clairement te l'avoir arraché des mains, de t'avoir fusillé du regard.  
Après, c'est un peu plus vague.  
Toujours est-il que deux heures plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit, nue, toi à côté de moi. J'avais toujours pensé que la première fois serait douloureuse, gênante, et rapide. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point : une sensation d'écartèlement, de brulure, puis plus rien. Moment de gêne intense pour toi, de colére pour moi.

Ca ne m'avait pas empêché de recommencer. Un peu tous les jours, dans les salles de classe, dans ta chambre de Préfet en chef, dans le parc..  
Et puis un jour, plus rien. Tu m'évitais dans les couloirs, pendant les repas, tu faisais bien attention à me tourner le dos.  
Et puis tu es revenu. Comme ça. J'étais fière : je n'avais rien demandé, tu étais revenu comme un grand.  
C'était moi qui dirigeais. Contrairement à ce que disaient Ginny et Hermione, c'était moi qui décidais. Pas toi.  
Tu a du en parler à Parkinson. A moins qu'elle n'ai deviné, je ne sais pas. En deux jours, ça c'est su. En deux jours, tout Poudlard me traitait de pute, de fille facile, de Marie-couche-toi-là, de pauvre fille, de chanceuse. En deux jours, tu m'avais rendu vivante aux yeux des gens. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est que c'était toi, la pute, le mec facile, dans l'histoire. C'est toi qui partais, mais qui revenais un peu après, c'est toi qui ne pouvais pas te passer de toi. C'est toi le chanceux. Pas moi.  
Et puis, tu es parti, un soir. Comme souvent. Tu m'as entrainé dans la salle, as fait ce que tu avais à faire, sans te soucier de moi, pour une fois, et puis tu t'es rajusté, et tu es sorti.  
Pendant deux mois, j'ai attendu de tes nouvelles. Enfin, non. Je te regardais, je réfléchissais, mais je ne t'attendais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais attendu.  
Et puis, hier soir, j'ai vu un hibou de l'école cognait à la vitre. J'ai lu la lettre qu'il transportait. Au début, je pensais que c'était mon pére. Mais rapidement, j'ai compris. Compris que désormais, c'était fini. Compris que tu étais _profondément_ _amoureux_ de cette fille. Compris que je ne te reverrais plus que dans les couloirs. Compris que j'étais tombé amoureuse sans le voir, sans même le vouloir.

Mais surtout, j'ai compris que désormais, ce n'était plus moi qui dirigeais. Ni toi.

_« profondément amoureux »_

Laisse-moi rire.

**Je n'abandonne pas Sunset(h), bien au contraire, j'ai juste eu quelques soucis personnels ces temps-ci qui m'ont sapé le moral, comme ça peut se voir dans cet OS. Je m'y remet dés que possible, promis.  
Quand à lui, je ne sais pas ou je vais exactement, mais je pense que cette fic va vraiment me servir de défouloir, mais rien n'est sur.  
Des bisous ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny me l'avait bien dit, pourtant. « Fais très attention, tu sais qu'il ne s'attache pas, il joue seulement. » Bien sur que je le savais. Bien sur que j'avais fait attention. Mais pas assez, apparemment.

2 jours.

Tu as mis 2 putains de jours avant de me faire sombrer de nouveau. Tellement facilement que j'en ai presque honte. Honnêtement, j'ai été surprise quand tu as osé m'embrasser devant tout le monde, au lac. Puis, vraiment heureuse quand tu as semblé assumer devant tes amis. Quand Ginny s'est mise à sortir avec Draco, elle a passé plus de temps avec eux, d'un coup. Avec toi aussi, par extension. Mais si, tu sais, c'était la période ou tu m'ignorais, ou tu disais bonjour à tout le monde, même à Hermione, à tout le monde sauf à moi.

C'est elle qui m'a rapporté.

Je voyais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose : ses regards fuyants, ses petits coups d'œil quand elle pensait que je ne la voyais pas… Finalement, elle a craqué.

« Il n'assume pas. Je pensais qu'il avait changé, mais pas du tout….Tout à l'heure, il était avec Goyle et Nott, et quand ils lui ont demandé s'il avait une copine, il a rectifié. _Un plan cul_, il a dit. Comme ça, normalement, comme s'il discutait de la météo. Et puis, il a jugé bon d'ajouter que tu étais _moche_. Je suis tellement désolée Luna, je pensais vraiment qu'il avait changé. Ou, au moins, qu'il assumerait.»

J'avais secoué la tête avec mon petit sourire et j'avais continué mon chemin. Le soir, je m'étais assise sur mon lit, et j'avais réfléchi, me détaillant dans le miroir : étais-je vraiment si laide ? Si inintéressante ?

J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir.  
Et puis, j'avais décrété que non. Non, tu ne me méritais pas. Alors, j'avais décidé de tourner la page.  
Et aujourd'hui, je me demande encore ce qui m'a pris.

**Bon, pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre que je n'ai pas réussi à écrire comme je l'aurais voulu, mais bon, tant pis, je vous le poste tel quel. **

**Des bisous, et bonne vacances !  
Bristolly Bristolla**


End file.
